Crush
by kikyou22541
Summary: [SongFic] When you meet someone, and you get this instant connection, it’s love at first sight. But Kikyo has a question… ‘Is it really true love, or is her life caught in a big web of lies?’ KikInu, KagInu


**Title:** Crush

**Summary**: SongFic When you meet someone, and you get this instant connection, it's love at first sight. But Kikyo has a question… 'Is it really true love, or is her life caught in a big web of lies?'

**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Kikyo, a little bit of Inuyasha/Kagome

**Rating:** K+

_Disclaimer: Okay, this whole idea just came to my head, so I decided to write it. It's probably really horrible, but I did the best I can. ) The song in this story is Crush by Jennifer Paige. Enjoy! _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kikyo looked up at the sky. The dark night was a work of art for her. The stars shined brightly, and the city twinkled in the distance. It was the most peaceful place she knew of, and she only shared it with a special someone. Of course, she had been here countless of times already but it always seemed to get even more amazing. Sighing, Kikyo looked over her shoulder to where a familiar hanyou laid under a tree. When she saw that he had his eyes closed, she turned her attention back to the sky.

I see ya blowin' me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist  
To understand what's going on baby  
If you see something in my eye  
Let's not over analyze  
Don't go too deep with it baby

The two of them came here every midnight, so it was a secret place only they knew. It was a tall hill that overlooked the city and had an amazing view under the night sky. Of course, Kikyo was only about twelve when her mother introduced this place to her, and she immediately fell in love with it. And ever since her mother had died, she always came here to relax and unwind.

So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll play loose  
Run like we have a day with destiny

In her whole life, she never told anyone about it. But now, she finally had someone else to share this with her. Kikyo looked back at Inuyasha, and smiled. He was the love of her life…although she did have her doubts. But she decided to just brush that matter aside, and just concentrate on what was presented in front of her.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Inuyasha interrupted her from her thoughts.

Kikyo turned around to see him standing behind her.

"The sky…beautiful isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah…it sure is…" Although he wasn't really looking at it…his eyes were clearly focused on Kikyo. This caused her to blush.

It's just (aaahh) a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la

'_It's hard to believe that from all that we've been through together, we still have to have these private meetings with each other away from everyone else…' _Kikyo thought, and decided to reflect on her past a little bit.

_Flashback:_

_It was a free period. Most of the students were just sitting around; passing notes while the teacher was busy doing everything besides paying attention. You would hear occasional giggles, and whispers once in a while. Kikyo was sitting right in front of Inuyasha and was quietly skimming through a book. Inuyasha, on the other hand had his head down on his desk, and was impatiently waiting for this class to end. He finally decided to act._

_"Psst! Kikyo!" He whispered. Kikyo looked back and turned her attention to him._

_"What is it?"_

_Inuyasha sighed. This was going to be hard, not to mention really embarrassing to tell her. Not to mention she's definitely one of the brightest students in this school, but he decided to just get on with it. _

_"Hey, I'm having a little bit of trouble in some of my classes. I was wondering if you would…you know…tutor me a little?" He asked._

_She laughed. "Look Inuyasha, I'll be glad to. Just tell me what you're having trouble on." _

_"Well…let's see…it's that subject in Math I never understand. And I was wondering what we're learning in Science because I have no clue…" He started but noticed that Kikyo was giggling a little._

_"Look! I try my best to do everything, okay? But I just can't learn it! It's like when there's something you hate soo much, you can't get better at it no matter how much you try!" He argued. _

_Kikyo nodded, and thought about the situation for a while. _

_"Look, I believe the matter is that you can learn. But your brain's not used to processing and working very much. So…what you need to do is, try something that you like that will exercise your brain too!" She explained. _

_"Like what?" He asked._

_Kikyo tapped her pencil on the desk for a while before replying, "Oh! I got one! Chess! Have you ever played that before?"_

_Inuyasha looked at her like she was talking in another language. "You…can't be serious…I never waste my time on nerd games like that…" He joked._

_"Well, it's either that or endless months of summer school…" She smirked. _

_That did the trick. He immediately tightened up. "So, when do we begin playing?" _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Later that night, Kikyo had invited Inuyasha over to her house. They were lying on the carpet of her bedroom with the chessboard in between them. Kikyo had already set it up and began to explain all the pieces to him. _

_"And that's the pawn. There's the Queen, which is the most powerful piece on this board. The object is to take out each other's king. Any questions?" She asked._

_Inuyasha shook his head, and they began playing. He wasn't bad for a beginner; actually, he was winning the game. That was only because Kikyo was letting him win, making occasional mistakes and saying, 'Opps!' But for the most part, he was catching on. _

_Inuyasha observed her queen carefully, and lifted it up above the board. "I think I'll name this one…Kikyo…and I'll name my king, Inuyasha." He joked. Kikyo blushed at his flirting. _

_It wasn't long before the fun started again. He moved his king all the way across the board, and set it right beside her queen. "Hey, you can't do that, Inuyasha." Kikyo complained._

_"Yes, I can." He countered back. _

_"Fine, then I'll just kill you." She laughed._

_"Nope, you can't do that either." He grinned. It was so easy getting on her nerves._

_"Okay, then why'd you move it all the way here?" _

_"Because…" Inuyasha explained while holding up both his king and her queen. "Sometimes, the King just wants to spend some time with his queen even though they're at war…" _

_He smirked and watched Kikyo's reaction. She blushed madly, and gave a weak laugh. Inuyasha was a big flirt around her. He loved teasing her, and seeing her like this. After a few moments of silence, he reached across the board and grabbed hold of her back. Using his strength, he pulled her towards him for a breathtaking kiss. _

_At first, Kikyo was hesitant. He did already have a girlfriend, but hey, how on earth was she going to find out about this little affair they're having? She smiled, and kissed him back. _

_End of Flashback_

Kikyo smiled at the thought of that memory. Suddenly, she felt his arms around her. She turned around to see him again. "Want to lay by the tree?" He offered. She pondered for a moment before agreeing.

Lying with his body on the grass, and his head on her legs, Inuyasha sighed. Kikyo smelled heavenly, as always. He had always felt that instant connection everything they met. But he wondered how long it would last. If Kagome found out, she'd definitely be upset. That's why he had kept this relationship a secret from everyone. It wasn't like he was cheating or anything…it was just that he wanted to keep Kagome from getting hurt and at the same time, spend time with Kikyo.

It's raising my adrenaline  
You're banging on a heart of tin  
Please don't make too much of it baby  
You say the word "forevermore"  
That's not what I'm looking for  
All I can commit to is "maybe"

He looked up to her face and gazed into those chocolate orbs. They were so loving and passionate.

Kikyo had noticed his constant staring and had tried to ignore it. One of the things that made her nervous was Inuyasha always observing her from head to toe. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't look at him once in a while. She decided to not think about it. Kikyo's' natural beauty was one of the qualities about her. Boys loved her, and were always looking to be more than just friends with her. And at the same time, she was very popular with the girls too. She never hesitated to help someone, and people looked up to her.

So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll pay loose  
Run like we have a day with destiny

Kikyo had always declined dates, but not with Inuyasha. He was someone special…although she wasn't sure why. Every time they touch, it's like electricity shooting through her body. Smiling, Kikyo wondered what her peers would think of her now when they found out about her affair with Inuyasha. She started thinking what her best friend Kagome, would think. _'She would definitely freak out…but I don't want to hurt her by telling her now…Kagome shouldn't take the fault for what happened…especially if Inuyasha was going to break up with one of us…' _She decided. Of course, there was a time when she almost found out…

_Flashback:_

_The two were once again, having one of those private meetings after school in her house. It began with just chatting and discussing things, then turned more serious._

_Inuyasha laced his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Kikyo opened her mouth, and let him explore every inch with his tongue. While one hand held her steady, the other moved from her cheek, to one side of her body, down her thigh, then finally back up again. Kikyo's moans were urging him to continue, and he backed her up against the wall._

_Just when they were about to go on, there was a knock at the door. _

_"Hey, Kikyo. This is Kags. Can I come in?" She asked on the other side of the door._

_Kikyo's eyes shot wide open. Inuyasha seemed to also understand what was going on, and quickly backed away. Looking around for a place to hide, Kikyo pointed to her closet, and whispered "Go!" very quietly to him. Inuyasha scrambled in and closed the door. _

_"Yeah…go ahead!" She exclaimed. The door shot open, and revealed a very confused Kagome on the other side. _

_"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kikyo asked, while plopping herself onto her bed._

_"Don't you remember? You asked me to come here yesterday so we could study together…" She explained. _

_"Ohh…. right! I'm sorry…just forgot, that's all…" Kikyo laughed weakly, and mentioned for Kagome to come sit beside her on the bed. _

_"Are you okay? You seem a little…jumpy…"_

_"Jumpy? What are you talking about? I'm fine! I just wasn't expecting you…that's…all." She explained nervously. _

_"Well, okay. Are we going to study now?" Kagome asked, and decided not to talk about what happened earlier since she didn't seem comfortable with it. _

_"Well…umm…" Her eyes darted from Kagome to the closet, then back. _

_"I…can't. I'm busy. I'm so sorry I didn't call you before!" Kikyo apologized, and waited to see if she would believe her or not._

_"Well, okay. But, you own me a buck twenty for this bus ride here!" Kagome joked, and started to gather her notebook, and leave. Her friend laughed with her, and closed the door on her way out. _

_Kikyo sighed in relief when she was finally gone, and opened the door to her closet again. "Whew, that was close!" She laughed. Inuyasha smiled when he got out._

_"Shut up, and just kiss me." He pushed her against the wall and no more words were exchanged._

_End of flashback_

Yep, ever since that day, Kikyo's door had always been locked when Inuyasha was there. But she felt sorry for Kagome. Kagome had always been her best friend and she definitely didn't want some boy to get in the way of their friendship. There were some days when Kikyo was about to tell her the truth. Some days, when she _almost _told Kagome about what was going on.

_Flashback:_

_Sitting on the table, Kikyo used a spoon and scooped up a big amount of mashed potatoes from her tray. It was lunch, and she was sitting with her friends discussing how they would rather be in the mall than here and everything. Sitting beside her were two of her best friends, Sango and Kagome. And across from her was Ayame. There were lots of chatter going on in the cafeteria. Boys yelling and shouting from one table to another, teachers scowling them about it, and constant giggles and gossip from females._

_She had a lot on her mind. She had been seeing Inuyasha for a whole month now, and was definitely not comfortable with keeping it from her best friend. There was no doubt Kagome was going to get upset. But she decided to talk about it anyway._

_"Hey, Kags. Can I ask you something?" She asked while nudging her friend on the arm._

_"Okay, shoot." Kagome smiled and turned to Kikyo with an apple in her hand._

_"Here's the deal. There's someone I really like…well, we both like each other. The problem is, he's already…got this thing going on with another person…so…" She chose her words carefully._

_"Wait. So you're telling me he's two-timing?" Kagome asked, shocked._

_"Well, yeah…I guess…"_

_"Okay, and you're asking for my advice, huh? Well, you've come to the right person." Smiling, she put her hand on her friend's shoulder._

_"First of all, Kikyo. I know for a fact that a lot of boys would get their teeth pulled out just to be with you! So, why waste yourself on this one guy when he's probably off making out with another girl? We both know you deserve better than a cheat, Kik!" She smiled, and took another bite out of the apple._

_Kikyo smiled weakly. "You…really think so…?" She asked._

_"Positive. If he really loved you, he'd choose…for good."_

_Kikyo ate another spoonful of mashed potatoes before going on. "What do you suggest I do?" It wasn't that she had completely been sidetracked from her original plan to tell Kagome about what she was doing, but she was interested in the advice her friend was giving her._

_She pondered for a second before replying. "Well if I were you, I'd drop him like that before he can even apologize, and move on to do bigger and better things. But I want you to know something. I don't want you to be hurt at his decision. Tell me if this guy makes you disappointed in any way, and I'll have your back. I just really don't want you to be hurt!"_

_'Strange…that's exactly what I'm trying to keep from happening to you…' Kikyo thought while taking a sip from her soda._

_End of Flashback_

Returning from her thoughts, Kikyo looked back down at Inuyasha. He had his eyes closed and was still resting on her knee. 'Oh god, he looks so peaceful' She thought. She decided to just try and count the stars. Looking back up at the sky, Kikyo almost thought that the stars made a shape like a heart.

She gasped. Maybe the gods were trying to send some kind of congratulations message to her? But then when she looked more closely, it looked more like a heart split in half. Frowning, Kikyo turned her attention back on Inuyasha. She ran her hands through his hair, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. The Inuyasha she had met was a lot different than what she had thought he was going to be.

She had thought he was going to be this obnoxious, rude, demon. But he turned out completely different. Inuyasha was very loving, and definitely had a sensitive side. 'Maybe it was me who made him a little soft?' Kikyo smiled at that thought. Sure he was a little rough around the edges, and he does tend to speak his mind whenever he wants but he was her little hanyou. She whispered a quick "I love you" to him. Although she didn't know it, he had heard the whole thing and smiled.

It's just (aaahh) a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la

Sighing, Kikyo thought about another experience with him, and closed her eyes.

_Flashback:_

_Singing to the music, Inuyasha was getting some punch. Their school was having a special 70's dance, and he had came here with Kagome. She had just been going to the bathroom and asked him to get a drink for her. Everyone had to wear costumes to this dance, and the teachers were complimenting how "Groovy" some of the students looked. The music was loud, but it was easily overheard by the amount of chatter that was going on._

_Inuyasha was wearing cream-colored trouser, a matching tunic waistcoat and a brown shirt. He had been looking for Kikyo for a while and still haven't found her yet. They had agreed to meet here at the dance, and he was starting to think she stood him up._

_After standing near the punch line for a while, he decided to look for her on the dance floor. Inuyasha forcefully made his way through the crowd of people, pushing away whoever was blocking him. He accidentally knocked over a girl._

_"I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked, and pulled the girl back up to her feet._

_As soon as she stood up, he noticed that it was Kikyo. Her hair was down and she was sporting a pink bustler top with bell-bottom hip huggers and 70's pink platform shoes. Unlike most people who looked a bit weird and unusual at this dance, she was beautiful._

_"Inuyasha! Oh, hey! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…" She smiled and gave him a soft peak on the cheek. Luckily, no one was paying attention._

_"Wow…Kikyo, you look like…the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" He commented, and she blushed. Inuyasha smiled and flirted with her for a while. Then, they talked a little about school and how he's finally doing well in his classes._

_"Hey, do you want to ditch this dance and come over to my house for a while?" She asked._

_"Well, I actually have a date waiting…" He didn't have time to explain it because Kagome came rushing towards them in yellow flared trousers and a flared sleeve crop top. _

_"Hey Inu! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where've you been?" She asked, but then noticed that Kikyo was with him. _

_"Oh, hey Kikyo!" Kagome waved and she waved back._

_"Oh…I was looking for you here but bumped into Kikyo instead, so we just talked for a while…" He explained nervously. She nodded, and spun around in her costume. _

_"Hey, do you like my outfit, Inuyasha? It took me a long time to put it on, but it's finally together!" She stopped spinning, and put her hands on her hips._

_"Wow…Kagome, you look like the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" He grinned, and Kagome giggled. Kikyo turned her gaze to him after that comment was made. _

_"Wow! I LOVE this song! We have to dance together!" Kagome cheered when the new music started playing. Taking his hands in hers, she was about to leave but then she noticed Kikyo was still there._

_"Oh, Kik. Can I borrow my boyfriend just for one second?" She pleaded. _

_Kikyo had noticed that Inuyasha was crossing his fingers. They always gave each other that sign to say "I Love You" whenever they couldn't express their affections toward each other openly. She smiled, and crossed her fingers in response. _

_"Sure, go ahead. I'll see you guys later then!" Kagome quelled in delight and pulled Inuyasha towards the dance floor. He looked back and Kikyo, gave a weak smile, and left. _

_End of Flashback_

Kikyo had remembered Kagome's wise words. "If he really loved you, he would've picked you…for good." And she wondered maybe if this is the time to ask him. Kikyo always had to make up excuses like 'Oh, sorry I have band class! Or nope, not today. I'm busy' to her friends just so they didn't know what was going on. And she was getting tired of that.

Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)  
White picket fences in your eyes  
A vision of you and me

Inuyasha looked up to see Kikyo still in deep thought. She looked like a goddess, and always managed to make him feel special when he was near her.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" He yawned and sat straight up against her.

"Oh…nothing." She smiled, and leaned on his shoulder.

"Oh, come on tell me!" Inuyasha grinned, and tried to encourage her some more.

"Fine." Kikyo gave a sigh and started talking.

"Listen, I love you and all but…I'm having doubts whether you feel the same way about me…" She tried to not look into his eyes when explaining.

It's just (aaahh) a little crush (crush)

"I just…don't like lying to my friends everyday, and especially Kagome, Inuyasha. She's going to be hurt when she finds out…"

"But we won't tell her-!" He started but was interrupted.

Not like I faint every time we touch

"Yeah…I know. But we both know we can't continue meeting like this forever. Can't you just make a decision, and end both of our misery?" She avoided his gaze once again, and just kept her eyes focused on the sky.

He chose not to respond to that, and Kikyo was getting impatient. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and put one hand around her shoulder. He was in no position to decide, and thought that maybe she would forget about this situation tomorrow and everything would be back to normal. But apparently, that wasn't the case for Kikyo.

It's just some little thing (crush)

"So…who's it going to be?" She asked looking on the ground, a little afraid of the answer.

Not like everything I do depends on you

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip hard. He wanted her to drop the subject, but that didn't seem very likely.

"I can't decide…"

Closing her eyes, Kikyo felt a teardrop sliding down her cheek.

"So…what we had for each other wasn't exactly real…?" Her bangs covered her eyes so Inuyasha couldn't see her expression.

"What are you talking about! Of course it was!" He argued, and wondered what was up with her.

Kikyo slowly got up, and a few tears fell down on the floor. Looking up, she stood right against him. She could feel the heat of his body, and his breath right against her face. Slowly bringing her arms around his neck, Kikyo closed her eyes and place her lips on top of his. Inuyasha was surprised at first, but soon allowed the kiss to overtake him. They could both feel the passion and fire that was surging through their bodies. Deepening the kiss, he also brought his arms around her waist and held her firmly.

Kikyo never wanted it to end, but soon she had to release her grip around his neck. She stepped back a bit and could see the confused expression on the hanyou's face.

"I'm…sorry. But I can't live my life in a lie like this anymore…" She looked up on the sky again. Her vision was a bit blurry because of all the tears forming in her eyes.

"Kikyo…" He walked over and placed his arms around her again. Slowly getting out of their embrace, Kikyo started to explain more.

"We both know that…either Kagome or I will end up getting hurt. And I'd rather it be me…than my best friend." Another tear fell from her eyes and down her cheek.

Without letting him reply, Kikyo slowly turned around and walked away, leaving Inuyasha with a stunned look on his face.

It took about 2 minutes for him to realize what was happening. "But Kik-!" He started, but it was too late. She was out of sight.

Somewhere else, Kikyo was walking and looking up at the night sky. The stars were shining brighter than ever but maybe it was just her imagination. The wind blew across her face and caressed her cheek. Sighing softly, she wondered if she had done the right thing. She may have prevented Kagome and herself from getting hurt later on, or she might've lost someone that loved her very much. But either way, she was optimistic about her life later on. And without glancing back, Kikyo looked forward to the future.

Sha-la-la-la  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing  
Not like everything I do  
Depends on you

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. It probably sucked. I just wrote what was on my mind. Please, no flames! XD R & R! _


End file.
